Lavande Epilogue
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Le temps a beau s'enfuir, Les âmes sœurs finissent toujours par se retrouver. Cette odeur qui le caractérisait tant, même les siècles ne pourront le lui enlever. Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi environ deux siècles plus tard, finissent par retrouver leur trésor passé. Dans un monde moderne, les fragments du passé ne les ont pas quittés et les aideront à se retrouver. suite de Lavande!
1. Préface

**Lavande Epilogue**

_Préface_

_Mon cher Sasuke,_

_Enfin, c'est sous cette appellation-ci que je t'ai connu. Tu sais, ici les choses ont changé. Le temps a passé, mais le sais-tu ?_

_Car malgré toutes les années qui viennent de passer, jamais je n'ai oublié ce vide qui m'entoure depuis le jour où tu es parti. Souvent, lorsque je me retrouvais seul, je regardais le ciel, puis la terre et enfin, mon regard n'avait jamais de cesse que de se poser encore et encore vers cette petite fleur qui ne m'a jamais quitté, cette fleur que tu aimais tant et qui te caractérisait. Cette petite plante dont je me souviens, tu avais l'odeur, cette fleur qu'on appelle simplement de la lavande._

_Jamais elle ne m'a quitté, car j'avais toujours l'impression, ainsi, que lorsque je la tenais près de moi, c'était un peu comme si il y avait un peu de toi près de moi._

_Sasuke, depuis ta disparition, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, et ce malgré tout le temps qui a pu s'écouler. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup lu depuis toutes ces années. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, une phrase met resté en mémoire._

_« Il parait que nous pourrions passer l'un à côté de l'autre sans même nous reconnaître. »_

_Penses-tu que cela soit possible ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'un jour, sans doute dans une autre vie, nous pourrions vraiment nous croiser sans que ni l'un ni l'autre nous nous reconnaissions ?_

_Tu sais Sasuke, il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans que je ne pense à toi ! Il m'est donc impossible d'imaginer te croiser sans te reconnaître. Sasuke, si nos vies devaient à nouveau coïncider, dis-toi, dis-toi que quelque part sur cette terre, nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous avons ri ensemble, que nous étions ami, que tu étais mon précieux ami._

_Dis-toi Sasuke, qu'à mes yeux tu étais peut-être bien plus que ça, puisque nous nous étions choisis, dis-toi que rien n'a jamais pu nous séparer, même lorsque tu es parti, disparaissant si soudainement._

_J'ai vieille Sasuke, aujourd'hui l'heure de mon propre départ est arrivé, mais grâce à toi, même si ce fut bref, te rencontrer m'a rendu heureux. Je suis un vieil homme au cœur serein qui garde au fond de lui le seul et unique amour de sa vie, toi ! Mon vieux cœur est rempli de cet amour fugace mais brillant et profond que j'ai gardé pour toi tout au long de ces années. J'ai aimé Sasuke ! Je t'ai aimé d'un amour sans frontière. Est-ce que tous les hommes peuvent-ils partir de ce monde avec une telle richesse au fond d'eux ? Je te remercie Sasuke. Merci de m'avoir fait profiter de ces instants avec toi, ces instants qui me resteront, même dans ma prochaine vie, inestimables._

_Quelques lignes encore et je plierai cette lettre en deux. La mettrai dans cette enveloppe, puis je sourirai, écrivant ton nom sur le dessus de cette enveloppe, imaginant qu'un jour peut-être tu l'ouvriras et que ce jour-là tu sauras enfin que durant toute cette vie, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Que jusqu'à mon dernier soupir, je t'aurai aimé comme au premier jour._

_Je souris Sasuke. Je souris car je sais qu'un jour je te retrouverai et que même si je venais à ne pas te reconnaître, mon cœur lui, lui il saura me guider vers toi. J'en suis sûr et certain !_

_N'oublie jamais Sasuke, n'oublie pas que mon cœur t'appartient, je te le donne, même si tu n'en veux pas. Sasuke, il est temps que je te laisse. Mon corps et mon cœur sont fatigués, je mourrai le sourire collé aux lèvres, me réjouissant de te retrouver au plus vite._

_Adieu Sasuke, où non… plutôt au revoir et au plaisir de croiser ta route._

_Ton ami, Naruto_

* * *

Voici l'avant chapitre de l'épilogue, j'espère qu'elle vous aura mis dans l'ambiance !

A bientôt pour le premier chapitre…

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou


	2. épilogue1

_**L**__avande_

Auteur  Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Titre  Lavande

Mangas  Naruto

Personnages  Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques apparitions et citations de quelques autres personnages

Couple  Pas de couple en particulier, je dirais plus une amitié profonde.

Disclaimer; Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Kishimoto M.

Genre  UA, se passant un peu moins de cent ans après… Tranche de vie.

Résumé La lavande, c'est une odeur que je n'oublierai jamais… je ne l'oublierai pas… Même si je venais à tout oublier… je te retrouverai, grâce à cette odeur qui me mènera à travers les vies vers toi !

Message de l'auteur Alors ça va comment depuis tout ce temps… Bon d'accord… Voici la suite et peut-être fin ?, de cette fiction. Déconseillé à ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas les semblants d'Happy-end.

Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui passeront par ici et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre senti.

J'aime bien mes histoires qui ont une suite même après avoir écrit le mot fin…

(Message mémo J'ai l'impression de refaire ma maladie dans un autre contexte avec cette fic…Enfin c'est que mon impression…)

Amicalement Tina-chou

* * *

L'épilogue

_(toujours en souvenir d'un être cher)_

_Cent ans moins vingt ans plus tard_

Au milieu d'une ville des années mille-neuf cent nonante-cinq, un garçon admirait de ses yeux le levé de soleil. Il avait les cheveux bruns, deux longues mèches encadraient son petit visage pâle. L'une des mèches brunes avait été tressée en une petite tresse.

-Sasuke !

Le garçon se retourna vers son frère et sans aucune hésitation il courut vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras.

Il avait été adopté par Itachi, ce qui lui attribuait le statu de tuteur mais pour Sasuke, Itachi restait son grand-frère.

-Oh Itachi, comme je suis heureux ! Je vois enfin Paris ! C'est fantastique !

Les yeux pétillant du jeune Sasuke firent sourire l'ainé qui avait du mal à faire tenir en place son petit frère.

-Oui je sais, mais calme-toi un peu tu veux bien, on y est pour un bon moment! Alors tu auras tout le temps que tu voudras pour visiter !

Le petit garçon fit la moue et tout en boudant et relâchant son frère il se recula de quelques pas, il répliqua sur un thon faussement déçu et grognon.

-Mais euh… Je veux tous voir maintenant !

Cette remarque fit rire l'ainé qui s'approcha de son cadet et tout en lui souriant tendrement et s'agenouillant, il lui expliqua.

-Je suis désolée Sasuke, mais il va falloir y aller ! Sinon je vais être en retard pour mon premier jour !

Sasuke détourna les yeux et réfléchissant un peu, toujours en faisant une petite moue boudeuse, il finit par retrouver le sourire et tout en sautant sur Itachi lui répondit.

-Bon ! Mais alors tu tiendras ta promesse promis !

Riant amusé, Itachi serra son petit frère quelques instant avant de se relever et de lui prendre la main.

-Ok ! De toute façon avec toi, j'ai pas vraiment le choix pas vrai ?!

Sous la remarque de son frère, Sasuke sourit encore plus, heureux de pouvoir enfin être avec cet homme dont il avait tant de respect et d'admiration.

-Mh ! De toute façon c'est toi qui me l'avais promis avant que je te le demande !

Sasuke accepta alors de suivre son frère et ils partirent main dans la main en direction du métro.

C'est sous le regard protecteur d'Itachi que Sasuke continua d'admirer chaque parcelle de la ville, admirant tout et n'importe quoi.

…

« Tiens ?... quel est cette odeur étrange ? »

Un jeune homme à la chevelure doré s'arrêta au milieu de la rue.

« J'ai l'impression de la connaitre ! »

Il relava la tête et regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche de cette odeur particulière.

Mais ne voyant rien, il finit par se dire…

« J'ai du rêver ! »

Puis le garçon continua sa route sans plus se poser de question. Il croisa des centaines de personne mais ne vit pas le jeune garçon au sourire merveilleux, aux yeux pétillants et à la peau pâle dont ses cheveux caressaient ses joues.

Mais une impression continua de persister en lui, sans pouvoir pour autant se l'expliquer. L'homme blond se retourna pourtant, mais ne vit rien de particulier, il ne voyait que les centaines de personnes autour de lui. Des gens qui couraient, qui se pressaient et qui se bousculaient sans même dire pardon.

-Naruto ?

Le nommé se retourna et croisa le regard vert émeraude d'une jeune fille à la chevelure rose. Elle avait un regard interrogateur et faisait une moue étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Naruto rougit un peu et tout en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête en souriant, il lui répondit un peu hagard…

-N-Non ! Bien sûr que non, j'ai juste eu une drôle d'odeur !

La jeune fille fut encore plus surprise par la réponse de son ami et lui répliqua un peu perplexe.

-Comment ça une odeur ? Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

Un peu honteux, Naruto cligna des yeux et ne sachant finalement pas quoi répondre il attrapa la jeune fille aux longs cheveux rose et se dépêcha d'avancer.

-Bon c'est rien je te dis ! J'ai du rêver voilà tout !

L'adolescente voulu répliquer mais finit par se laisser faire tout en regardant le dos du jeune homme qui l'entrainait vers les sous terrains pour prendre le métro qui allaient les mener vers leur université.

-Oh faite !...

Le jeune homme blond tourna légèrement la tête et souriant comme il en avait l'habitude, il déclara…

-… j'aime bien cette coiffure ! Elle te va beaucoup mieux ainsi je trouve !

Puis il lâcha la main de la jeune fille, qui rougit imperceptiblement tout en attrapant ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait attachés en une longue tresse.

-Tu-tu trouves ?

-Si je te le dis !

Naruto introduit son ticket dans la machine et passa suivit de près par son amie.

-Merci !

Ne fut finalement que la seule chose que la jeune fille put lui répondre. Ils attendirent quelques minutes leur métro et y montèrent tous les deux.

Mais alors que Naruto passa la porte, une odeur étrange lui revint.

Cette même odeur qui l'avait fait s'arrêter un peu plus tôt. Comme un électro-choque qui lui donna un frisson dans tout le corps.

« Quel est cette odeur ? »

-Euh Sakura ?

La jeune fille près de lui le regarda et croisa pour la seconde fois de cette journée les yeux perdus de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sakura se rapprocha un peu de lui et essaya de déceler ce qui n'allait pas chez son ami. Ce dernier parcourut les nombreux passagers mais ne vit rien de particulier pour autant.

-Et est-ce que tu l'as sent ?... Cette odeur étrange ?

Sakura regarda, quelques secondes, son ami un peu interloqué. Elle cligna des yeux puis se concentra pour respirer et humer l'air.

À cet instant elle sentit bien des odeurs mais rien d'extraordinaire. Rien de plus que d'habitude, toujours l'odeur désagréable des métros, de la fumé et des pieds. Elle sentit bien sûr aussi des odeurs un peu plus agréable comme l'odeur des sandwichs, des gâteaux encore chauds et autres pâtisseries.

-C'est une odeur douce… un peu… je n'sais pas trop….

Continua de dire Naruto sans pour autant trouver ses mots. Incapable de décrire plus que ça l'odeur qui l'enivrait sans savoir pourquoi ni d'où elle lui venait.

« J'ai l'impression de la connaitre depuis longtemps… »

Fermant les yeux Naruto essaya d'oublier cette odeur mais rien n'y fit il avait cette odeur dans la peau et cela, il ne comprenait pas.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait cette impression.

-Je ne sens rien de particulier moi !

Fit Sakura alors qu'elle se détourna un instant de Naruto qui ne fit pas plus attention que ça à sa remarque. Sakura regarda un peu méfiante autour d'elle, et sentit un malaise s'installer.

Elle regarda un moment tous les gens autour d'eux et revint sur le visage de son ami. Ce dernier avait l'air dans son monde et cela surprit Sakura.

Elle avait l'impression étrange de se retrouver seule, comme si Naruto se trouvait dans un autre monde, loin d'elle.

Il ne fit d'ailleurs même pas attention lorsqu'il se fit bousculer inévitablement par un jeune homme à cause de l'arrêt du métro. L'homme s'excusa mais remarqua que le jeune homme blond ne l'entendait même pas.

-Dis, grand-frère tu es sûr qu'il va bien le monsieur là ?

Demanda une petite voix près du jeune homme qui regardait Naruto avec curiosité.

L'homme qui venait de bousculer le jeune homme blond regarda son cadet et tout en baissant la voix répondit.

-Mais enfin ne dit pas ce genre de chose ici ! Et arrête de regarder les gens comme ça tu veux bien, ce n'est pas très poli.

Sakura fut attendrit de voir le visage penaud de l'enfant face à la remarque de l'homme. Ce dernier lui caressa la tête tout en rajoutant, voulant être clément.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas si grave, mais ne le fais plus d'accord !

Pour toute réponse le jeune garçon sourit tout en hochant positivement la tête.

-Dis grand-frère on descend quand ?

Demanda finalement le petit garçon en posant l'un de ses doigts sur sa lèvre inférieur.

« Trop chou ! »

Ne fut que la seule pensée qu'eut Sakura en voyant la petite scène qui se déroulait à deux pas d'elle.

« Ce garçonnet est vraiment trop mignon »

Puis Sakura jeta une œillade vers Naruto, qui semblait toujours dans ses pensés.

« Il me fait penser à lui, lorsqu'il était petit… »

Puis, durant une demi seconde, Sakura revu le jeune bambin qu'avait été Naruto quelques années plus tôt.

* * *

A suivre


End file.
